


The Taste of Sin

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have been married for several years. They share one unorthodox love of watching the life drain out of random strangers who Dean has deemed scum of the earth. Serial killer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> At first it isn't clear who the first man in the story is. The only description I give is his green eyes.

It's hot and the humidity outside is enough to knock the breath out of you as soon as it hits your face. Even though it's dark out now there is no reprieve from it. After all its Texas mid-July and the summers here are unforgiving. So why suffer the agony of it all? There is one simple answer to that daunting question, the need to kill, to rip someone's flesh from their bones. To hear them beg for mercy as he slices the knife deep in the tissues of their bodies. It's futile, but his victims all do it. They plead for their lives while staring into his green eyes.

He walks the dark streets in complete silence, a skill that has taken years to master. He is dressed in complete black from his lightweight hoodie to his jeans and tennis shoes. The only color you can see is his eyes. He prefers it that way. It's the last thing he wants the person to see as their life drains from their vessels. That's all a human is to him now, a vessel nothing more than that. There was a time he valued life, but that was six years ago.

Some would say he is a mad man. A bloodthirsty demon if you will, but he would beg to differ. In his head, he rids the world of the bottom feeders. The lowlifes who prey on the weak, he preys on them. He carefully stalks them waiting for the right time to pounce on them like a leopard and with his next meal.

There are a few people out tonight and he ditched his car a mile back. So he will have to turn on his charm and lead the one he's chosen through the alleys. Easy enough when you look like a Greek god. The promise of a good time or money is all he needs to offer and the trap is set. He turns a corner and his eyes land on her. She's beautiful long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, but he sees past all that and stares deep into her soul. She's tainted and he can smell her sins from a mile away.

Carefully he walks up behind her; there is no one else around. She reeks of cheap booze, cigarettes, and sex, a lady of the night. This will be all too easy and a thrill shoots through him like lightning. The woman turns and finally lays eyes on him. He gives her a charming smile and leans forward to whisper in her ear. The request is simple, follow him back to his car for a blowjob and he will give her double the rate. If she were a smart woman, she would have realized the danger in his eyes. The clear and only warning is always there, but like everyone else, all she sees is the green-eyed beauty and she’s hooked like a fish on a line being pulled out of the water.

The blonde agrees and he turns on his heel and motions with his hands where to follow. His eyes scan their surroundings for any indication he needs to abort his mission. Luckily, for him, the few people milling around pay them no mind. He doesn’t have to turn around to know if she is following him. He can hear her heels as they click on the pavement. As soon as they reach his car, he opens the door for her and she slides in. It’s a stupid move because now he has complete control. He rounds the front of the car and slides in. With a quick explanation that they need a more private area, he turns the key in the ignition and pulls back onto the road.

* * *

They don’t talk, but then again his victims rarely ever do. Not until they realize their fate hangs in the balance. As luck would have it, the woman has had enough to drink, and she’s quite possibly high because she doesn't realize they have driven fifteen miles out of the way. He pulls off a dirt road that leads to his house, well the one he uses for this type of work. He stops the long black car in front of the modest two bedroom home. This is where they usually put up a fight, but the blonde simply smiles at him and waits as he gets out of the car to open her door. He leans in and whispers sweet nothings in her ear when she steps out. With his hand on the small of her back, he guides her up the porch and unlocks the door. Inside there is soft music coming from the piano, the woman doesn’t notice the other man because he is in a dark corner of the room working his fingers over the ivory keys.

The man turns and guides her down a set of stairs that leads into the basement. As soon as they are off the last step it finally clicks that everything is not kosher. She turns around, quite possibly to ask what the hell is going on, but the blade that he has produced from the back of his jeans stops her cold.  The woman attempts to side step him to run up the stairs. However, the green-eyed man is quick and grabs her waist to pull her back.

“We can do this the hard way, honey, or the easy way. It’s your pick, sweetheart, it really is. Either way is up to you,” he whispers in her ear. The woman struggles against him, which only makes him tighten his grip as he pulls her back to a chair. He pushes her down and holds her in place with his knee on her thigh. He takes one of her wrists and secures it in the cuffs attached to the arm of the chair, repeating the action with her other wrist. The woman tries to kick at him when he ducks down to secure the shackles for her ankles.

“I love someone with a good fight in them,” he practically coos as the last click rings out from the metal restraints.

“You bastard,” she hisses. “Someone will hear my screams and come looking for me.”

The man chuckles at her stupidity. “We are miles out of town. No one can hear you and this room is sound proof. Scream all you want. As a matter of fact, I prefer that you do.” He turns and walks halfway up the stairs the door is still open. “Angel, where is my knife,” he calls out. The music stops and the sound of footsteps are heard through the house.

As soon as the blue-eyed man appears in the doorway and smiles, “I cleaned it for you while you were out, Dean. I know how you like things tidy before you work.”

Dean climbs the remaining steps and takes the offered knife. He leans in and kisses the other man on the temple, “Will you be joining me for tonight’s show, Cas?”

Castiel huffs a laugh and looks into those beautiful green eyes he fell in love with many years ago. “If it pleases you, then yes, my love, I will.”

Dean nods his confirmation, turns around and walks back down the stairs, Castiel following closely behind. He looks around the room making sure everything is in place.

“Shall I put on music for you,” Castiel asks. Dean hums a reply so Castiel walks over to a stereo in the corner. Beethoven’s Piano Sonata No. 14  _‘Moonlight Sonata’_  starts coming from the surround sound speakers, filling the air around them with its haunting melody. Dean watches as Castiel take a seat on the long black chaise lounge that sits in front of the chair. Their eyes lock for a brief moment before Dean rips the woman’s shirt open and cuts the bra from her chest. When he lifts the knife to make the first cut the woman shrieks in terror. Fear, ah the sweet smell of fear fills Dean’s nostrils. The tip of the blade presses against the woman’s throat, and Dean adds enough pressure to see the first drop of blood bead to the surface, and then drags the blade down to the middle of her chest, watching the blood appear in its wake.

The woman cries out in pain and Dean can feel his own excitement build. He drags the knife across each breast and down to her bellybutton. Once the blade is in position, just above her navel, he thrusts it inside, just deep enough to make her bleed, and pulls it back out. Slowly, but with the precise amount of pressure he drags the blade to the left making a deep cut. Her blood is now flowing out and the metallic scent hits the air.

Dean feels Castiel grab his hips, he leans back against his husband and smiles.   

“I would hate for you to stain your shirt, my love,” he whispers in Dean’s ear, then grabs the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulls it up over his head, and tosses it to the left. Castiel trails kisses down Dean’s neck and bites him where Dean’s shoulder meets his neck. Dean doesn’t take his eyes off the woman, her face is stained with mascara tracks from her tears.

~*~

“Finish her quickly my patience is wearing thin,” Castiel says and walks back to the chaise lounge. He watches in fascination as his husband cuts and rips the woman’s flesh. Dean’s muscles dance with each movement and his beauty captivates Castiel. His blue eyes trail down to the plastic under the chair where blood has started to drip. He smiles slowly at the power his husband holds in this moment.

Castiel was a trained assassin for the mob when his path crossed with Dean.  For him, it was love at first sight and he took the younger man under his wing and trained him. Two years later, they married in a huge ceremony. Somewhere in those short years, the line blurred and Dean took it upon his self to take out those who hurt others.

Castiel isn’t sure of this woman’s crime, but he never questions his husband. He watches as Dean makes the final slice to the woman’s neck. Her blood flows down in a river. The smell of copper fills the air as Dean turns around and looks at Castiel, his green eyes blown wide. Dean walks over to his husband and straddles his hips leaning forward to kiss him softly. "Let's go upstairs, Cas, and have some fun." The older man nods his head and when Dean shuffles off him Castiel stands up. Dean reaches and Castiel takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to their bedroom.  

As the door shuts behind them Castiel kisses his husband, "I love you," he says as he pulls back.

Dean smiles and whispers, "I love you too."


End file.
